


Ways in Which Yuuri Tries to Play Off a Love Confession

by fuxked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, tbh hes not playing it off much anymore, this is becoming more of just ways that yuuri tells viktor he loves him, yuuris ability to put himself in awkward situations by total accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxked/pseuds/fuxked
Summary: A collection of ways in which yuuri tries to play off accidentally confessing his love to Viktor in various settings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this daydream about all the different ways in which yuuri would try to play off accidental love confessions. He's so awkwardly adorable and I couldn't get it out of my head. So here we are.
> 
> Feel free to [Check Out My Tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/petitebaguettte)

"I love you."

"What?"

Oh no. That was absolutely not what Yuuri wanted to say.

"Huh? Nothing!"

Yuuri was sure he wouldn't be able to play this off because there was no way Viktor would let this go. He'll still try as hard as he can though. If there was even the smallest possibility he could get Viktor to just forget about it and go back to practice, he'd take it and run as far as he could. 

This wasn't the way he wanted to tell Viktor. They had been saying for a few months now and there was a reason to make a big deal out of a confession. They already knew they loved each other. They didn't need words to prove it. So there was no reason for Yuuri to be freaking out as badly as he was. 

"Yuuri," Viktor drug out his name in a low voice with an eyebrow raised. He looked as if he didn't quite believe Yuuri. 

"Viktor."

Viktor was pouring now and he knew exactly was that pour did to Yuuri. He could feel his resolve crumbling, but Yuuri was determinded to put this off for as long as he possibly could. At this point he could tell Viktor had heard exactly what he said and was just trying to get him to repeat it for his own pleasure. He probably would too if Viktor didn't stop the pouting.

"Viktor. Stop pouting," Yuuri had his head in his hands now so he didn't have to look at Viktor's pouting face anymore. 

"Then tell me what you said!" Viktor whined and Yuuri could practically hear his pout deepen.

"I didn't say anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." Yuuri sighed deeply with relief at quickly turned around to get back to practice. He wanted to forget about this as soon as possible. "Oh, Yuuri?"

"Hm?" Yuuri turned his head to look back at Viktor's -thankfully not pouting- face.

"I love you too."


	2. Pizza Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can probably already guess what's going to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They aren't skaters in this and they're both living in Detroit for college.
> 
> Accidentally saying 'i love you'when ordering pizza is one of my favorite tropes, and i 100% believe Yuuri did it at least once while he was in Detroit.

Yuuri had been studying for four hours straight and his eyes were starting to burn. His hand was cramping up from writing so much and he couldn't feel his left leg anymore. He was sure if he studied anymore his eyes were going to fall out and his brain was going to explode. He knew he had to get his degree and that when he did it be more than worth it, but it he was having a hard time believing that at the moment. He was sure he'd have a full head of gray hair by the time he graduated from all the stress. 

Yuuri was distracted from his thoughts by the loud rumblings of his stomach. He'd been so caught up in studying he'd apparently forgotten to eat. Which, unsurprisingly, was quite a normal thing. Yuuri forgot to eat quite often, his mind always preoccupied with something else. 

He flexed his hand a few times to try and ease the stiffness and shook his foot in attempt to regain some feeling. When he was sure he'd be able to get up and move without limping around, he stood up and made his way over to his bed where his phone was laying. He sat down and started to look up the number for the closest pizza place to his dorm. When he found it he started to dial and waited until someone picked up.

"Hello! Good evening! Thank you for calling Yakov's Pizza! How may I help you?" a voice said in a tone that way too cheerful, Yuuri thought. It may have been too cheerful but it still had to have been the best sounding voice he'd ever heard.

"Hi. Can I, um, get a medium Hawaiian pizza for delivery?"

"Sure thing! Will that be all?" 

"Yes." 

"Alright! Well, that'll be $13.50. It'll be there shortly. Have a goodnight, sir!"

"Love you, bye."

It took Yuuri a few seconds to process what he had just said and to register the quiet laughing he could hear. In his defense, he was quite tired and not thinking about anything but pizza and the vocabulary terms he had to memorize by Thursday. He could hear a loud "Vitya! Don't laugh at the customers!" somewhere in the background of the call.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that it was just a natural reaction to ending a call!" Yuuri was desperately trying to redeem himself.

The man was trying to say something back, but he was laughing too much. If he weren't so embarrassed Yuuri would've noticed how wonderful the man's laugh sounded (not that he didn't notice, he definitely did). 

"No, no, no. It's toally fine. That was best thing that's ever happened to me," the man said, finally calming down enough to reply. Small chuckles were still making their way out of his mouth every few seconds.

"Oh, um, okay?" Yuuri wasn't quite sure what to say at this point but he knew, even as embarrassed as he was, that he didn't want to stop talking to the man. Which was probably why he mumbled, "You have a really nice laugh."

There are definitely worse things he could have said. Since he already told the man he loved him, what was the harm in telling him he had a nice laugh. It wasn't a lie, since he did have a nice (amazing. wonderful. brilliant. Yuuri wanted to listen to it for hours) laugh. 

The man was silent for a minute or two and Yuuri was started to think maybe complimenting the man's laugh was not the best idea.

"Thank you. You have a really nice voice."

And okay. He was wrong. It was the best idea Yuuri had ever had.

"Thank you," Yuuri was blushing harder than he ever had before.

"Well. I, um, have to get back to work, but it was nice meeting you! Bye, babe, love you," the man said before the line went dead.

Yuuri was positive he wouldn't ever recover from that conversation. Not that he really wanted to. That was possibly the best thing that had ever happened in his unbelievably boring life. It occurred to Yuuri that he might never talk to the man again. He didn't know his name or what he looked like.The only recognizable quality he i about the man was his laugh (which, honestly, he could recognize in a second if he were to hear it again). 

He was so caught up in thoughts of the man he almost didn't hear the sound of his doorbell. He got up and slowly made his way over to the door, hoping with everything that by some strange turn of events that whoever was behind the door was the man he had talked to on the phone.

It wasnt.

But a note on the pizza box did contain the mans (who Yuuri now knew was named Viktor) phone number. Yuuri couldn't keep the smile off his face.


	3. Tracing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you're going to write something on your boyfriend's back makes sure it's illegible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's part three of my 'im still learning to write' party

Yuuri was warm. Very warm. He was laying on his back with his arm around Viktor, who was laying half on top of him with his face nuzzled in Yuuri's neck. Viktor had a hand resting on Yuuri's chest and was rubbing his thumb against his skin.Yuuri could feel his heart about ready to burst. 

He could never in his dreams have imagined that he'd be doing this with Viktor Nikiforov. His younger self would be going crazy. He still had a hard time believing Viktor was actually his, that Viktor wanted to be his. Amazing, wonderful, perfect Viktor wanted to be with boring, plain, ordinary Yuuri. He knew Viktor cared for him, had proven it time and time again, yet Yuuri still had a hard time believing it. 

He was so happy he wanted to scream. Viktor had somewhere managed to break every expectation Yuuri had ever had of him. Shattered them to pieces and put something better than he could imagine in their place. Viktor was more wonderful than Yuuri had ever dared to think, so it's really no surprise that Yuuri had managed to fall so completely for the man.

"I love doing this with you," he felt more than heard Viktor mumble into his neck. Yuuri could feel the smile threatening to take over his face at the words. 

"Me too."

Yuuri never wanted to moment to end. He could lay here for the rest of his life and be perfectly content. Laying here with Viktor and Makkachin laying at their feet was Yuuri's definition of heaven, he was sure. He wanted to do this forever. He wanted to do this with Viktor forever. 

Yuuri was vaguely aware of his finger tracing random patterns on Viktor's back. He could feel the smile Viktor had on his face at the touches. Sometimes it seemed like Viktor was as surprised as Yuuri was that he felt the same way. Like he couldn't quite believe that Yuuri was here and real and wanted to be with him the same way he wanted to be with Yuuri. 

Viktor was a very physical person. Always attaching himself to Yuuri's side with and arm around him or simply just holding his hand. This behavior only increased and became more defined when they started dating. It was like some broke inside Viktor and barriers were a thing of the past. From when they started dating months ago to now, hey were in constant honeymoon phase. Always touching, never wanting to be apart. They were in bliss and they never wanted it to end.

Yuuri decided to take a chance. As he was already tracing random patterns on his back, surely Viktor wouldn't notice something that wasn't so random, right? He could write out the words he so desperately wanted to say and Viktor wouldn't know. 

He took his finger and slowly started to trace out the letters, praying to every god he could think of that Viktor wouldn't be able to understand. As he was finishing the last letter he could feel Viktor tense up slightly. And then a little bit more. And Yuuri was about to throw up because Viktor definitely was able to understand. 

"Do you mean that?" Viktor asked while his hand slightly clenched on top of Yuuri's chest and he lifted his head so he could look into Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri could see the fear swirling around in his eyes. 

"Mean what?"

Maybe if he just pretended he didn't know what he did Viktor would forget about it.

"Yuuri."

Oh god. Viktor looked and sounded like he was about to cry and Yuuri wasn't sure he could pretend.

"Viktor," Yuuri said, unknowingly matching Viktor's tone. He knew he too probably looked like he was about to cry but that was because he probably was about to cry. He didn't want to hear the rejection that would not doubt come from Viktor if he acknowledged the words. But the longer he looked at Viktor the more he could see the hurt and fear that was painted across his face as clear as day. "Yes."

He closed his eyes as soon as he said the words so he wouldn't have to see the disgust on Viktor's face. He couldn't see the smile that completely took over his face, his eyes crinkled to slits in his happiness. But Yuuri could feel two hands gently cupping his face before lips were slowly pressed to his. Viktor kissed him slowly and sweetly for what seemed like forever. Yuuri was powerless to do anything but kiss back.

He could feel one of Viktor's hands slide down to his chest, where letters of his own were slowly traced, right by his heart.

'I LOVE YOU'


	4. It's harder to lie when you're half asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wake up confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri isn't a morning person at all so this is how i hc him to be when he wakes up

He could feel something tapping him on the should. Which was weird, you don't usually feel things in dreams, right? Especially when the dream is just you making Katsudon alone in your apartment. Viktor wasn't in the dream, so it couldn't be him. Why would someone be tapping him if he was alone.

He could also feel his face scruching up and the tapping. He was beginning to wake up but he was determined to carry it out as long as possible. His tactic was to ignore the tapping and just hope that it went away. He was used to tapping and was fairly certain he could ignore it long enough to skip back into total unconsciousness. 

But after ten minutes the tapping didn't stop. I'm fact it was getting harder. They were more jabs than taps now. A finger digging into his should. He'd have to come up with another plan. 

Plan B was to screw up his face in discomfort and roll to his other side. People do that in their sleep all the time, right? If he did it right it might even almost look like it wasn't in purpose. He hoped this would work as he knew he could still fall back asleep.

But again, it didn't work. He didn't move anymore but he felt whatever he was laying on dip and his weight shifted a bit. The tapping continued, not quite as hard as it was. But now there was murmuring going along with the voice. He didn't know what was being said, but he did know he could feel someone's hot breath on his ear. 

Maybe if he just ignores it some more it might stop. It didn't work the first time but he was willing to try again. Plus, the incoherent murmuring was soothing in a way. 

He lays there for a few more minutes, the tapping and the murmuring continuing, until they didn't. They both stopped suddenly and he began to praise every god he could think of.

And that's when he was back to square one. Except it wasn't tapping this time, the murmuring was back again (and he could understand it now), but the tapping had been replaced with something a bit more intimate. Whoever it was, he was assumingit would have to be Viktor considering there was no way anyone else was in the apartment, layed down right next to him. He could feel them (Viktor) from head to tie pressed up against him. Viktor put his arm around his waist and started rubbing circles on his hip bone.

"Yuuri."

Okay, definitely Viktor. And he definitely wasn't dreaming either.

"Wake up, Yuuri, we've got to get ready for practice."

That meant it was some ridiculous time in the morning and he didn't want anything to do with it. He wouldn't refuse the cuddles Viktor was offering though. He turned around in Viktor's grip and burried his face in the connecting space of Viktor's neck and shoulder.A with left his lips as he gripped his fiancee around his waist and snuggled in closer.

"I knew you were awake," Viktor said into his hair, one hand coming up to stroke the back of Yuuri's neck. "As much as I love cuddling you, we've got things to do today, moya lyubov." 

"Viktor, I love you, but please go away," Yuuri mumbled into Viktor's skin, his brain not awake enough to register what he had just said.

He felt Viktor's arms tighten around him and the soft stroking on his skin stopped. He pulled away slightly to look up at Viktor. The man's face was filled with emotions. He honestly looked like he was about to cry. Yuuri couldn't figure out what had upset him so early in the morning.

"What's wrong," He asked, leaning up to cup Viktor's face and kiss his chin.

"You love me?"

"What?" 

"You just said you loved me."

Did he? 

"Did I?" He doesn't remember saying it. "When?"

"Yes. Just now."

Oh. 

It wasn't as if he didn't love Viktor. He did, he really did. Maybe too much. And it wasn't like he didn't want Viktor to know, but he had imagined telling him when he was a bit more coherent and aware of what was happening.

"Was that, um, I, did you mean it?" 

"Mean that I love you?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

And oh. Now Viktor really was crying.

"I love you too."

And Now Yuuri might just be tearing up a little bit himself. 

They didn't end up going to practice that day. They stayed in bed and shared stolen kisses and exchanged gentle 'I love you's.


	5. coffe creations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that coffe shop confession no one asked for

Being a college student meant that Yuuri was basically dependent on coffee. He needed it to wake himself up in the morning and a few more cups throughout the day to make sure he didn't pass out in the middle of a lecture. And, on rare occasions during exams, he'd mix some Vodka into his coffee. 

So when he woke up in the morning, the first thing he did was go and get a cup of coffee. Phichit was a morning person where Yuuri wasn't. He woke up earlier than Yuuri since he had morning classes. Every morning he never failed to have a lot of coffee ready for Yuuri when he woke up. Most times Yuuri didn't even bother getting dressed before he got coffee. He usually drank about two cups before he even attempted to start his morning.

He also usually drank a cup while he was getting ready. Taking a sip here and there while getting dressed, brushing his teeth and hair, and getting his things ready for class. He didn't have much time in the morning after he got ready to lounge around.

So, here he was. Walking to the coffee shop on campus to, as usual, get even more coffee for throughout his first few classes. 

He didn't really need coffee at this time, and he mostly just went to the shop to see the cute barista that worked there everyday. His name was Viktor and he had bright blue eyes and silver hair. He had a heart shapes smile that Yuuri couldn't get enough of. He could barely talk to Viktor without stuttering, but he enjoyed the interactions well enough.

It was a really hole in the wall shop. He probably would've missed it if he weren't so desperate for some coffee. He discovered it one morning when he woke up late and missed his morning coffee. He didn't have time to get dressed even so he ended up going about his day in his pajamas that day. He'd been obsessed ever since. 

Even though he mostly goes to see Viktor he wouldn't lie and say the coffee wasn't good. Because it was. Very good. Plus hed never say no to more coffee.

He honestly didn't know a thing about coffee. Didn't know what to order or what the name of the sizes even meant. Coffee shops weren't a fun experience for him. Luckily, Viktor seemed to notice this and began to surprise Yuuri with a new coffee creation everytime he went. He mixed things in the menu together and all around just made ridiculous concoctions, but they were always somewhere delicious. 

Walking into the shop he could hear the bell ring from the door. His nose was immediately attacked with the smell of fresh coffee. If he were in the Harry Potter universe, the smell of coffee would definitely be included in amortenia for him. It was one of his absolute favorite smells and he could feel a smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent.

"Yuuri!" 

Viktor. He always greeted Yuuri every morning. Sometimes he'd even have his coffee already ready for him as he came to the shop at the same time everyday. It appeared that today was one of those days. 

Yuuri walked up to where Viktor was holding out a coffee. He began to pull out money before a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"This ones on this house. You come in here everyday, super good for business, you deserve it," Viktor said giving Yuuri his beautiful heart shaped smile. Yuuri could marry this man. 

"Are you sure?" 

Yuuri didn't want to just take it without paying, and wanted to make sure Viktor was absolutely sure he could. He'd leave a big tip just to even it out.

"Positive."

And extra big tip.

Yuuri dropped his head and mumbled, "God, I love you."

"You what?" 

Yuuri looked up to see see Viktor his heart shaped smile still showing and a curious but fond look in his eyes. It took a minute for Yuuri to register what he said, and whenhe did his entire face turned red. He was sure Viktor had heard what he said. There was no way he didn't, really.

"Nothing. I didn't mean that."

He'd leave and extra extra big tip.

"If you're sure then," he said, picking up Yuuri's coffee which he had set down earlier. He picked up a marker in his other hand and began to write on the cup. "Here you go. Have a good day, Yuuri."

"You too, Viktor," he replied taking this cup from his hand and feeling their fingers brush. He blushed an even brighter redat the touch.

As he was walking out of the door he looked down to see what Viktor had written on the cup. 

It was a phone number. Followed by the words, 'Call me, maybe you'll mean it one day.'

He couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	7. Viktor is A Big Baby And Yuuri Loves Him Anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back and updating this after a million years.
> 
> Don't forget to [Check Out My Tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/petitebaguettte)

Yuuri was finding out the hard way that Viktor liked being pampered. The man was constantly trying to get him brush his hair, help him with his face masks, paint his nails, or anything else that came to his mind.

Yuuri didn't mind, really. He quite liked it to be honest. He was a little sad that Viktor didn't have the long hair he did in his teens though. Yuuri had learned to braid from Yuuko and never quite lost the entertainment he felt from doing it. He supposed he could try braiding Yurio's hair if the teen would let him anywhere near him.

He wasn't a big fan of helping Viktor put on and take off face masks though. It was messy and somtimes wet and Yuuri didn't really understand why Viktor went through all the trouble of using them. He looked ridiculous with them too, not that Yuuri would ever tell him that. He had to pin his bangs back, which showed off his father large forehead, and there was goop all over his face that was usually a green or blue color. It was endearing, really, but that didn't make it any less funny to look at. 

Sometimes he made Yuuri shower with him so he could wash his hair. He said it was because that he couldn't wash his own hair as well as Yuuri could, but he suspected Viktor just wanted a reason to see him naked. He didn't mind being naked and if that's what Viktor wanted he definitely didn't have to make up a lie to get it. Im Viktor's defense it was a good lie, for him anyways, so Yuuri wasn't sure. 

There's also been more than one occasion where Viktor had made him help with putting his clothes on. That usually consisted of Viktor being completely boneless and uncooperative and having Yuuri doing quite literally everything. 

Yuuri had also tied his shoes and skates a few times, but he didn't want to talk about that it where that usually led.

His personal favorite though, which he adored doing, was painting Viktor's nails. He used to paint his sister's, and sometimes Yuuko's nails when he was younger. 

He knew Viktor had used to paint his nails when he was younger, back in his Juniors days. He seemed to stop around the time he cut his hair though. That seemed to be when a lot of things stopped for Viktor. Yuuri asked him about it once and he said that since he didn't have long hair and didn't look nearly as feminine he felt like he couldn't do certain things anymore. He had felt like he had to be more masculine since his hair was no longer there. 

"I love it when you do this," he heard Viktor whisper in front of him. 

He knew Viktor loved it. 

He knew too well that Viktor loved it.

"I love you."

He froze.

Did he say that? 

He had stopped painting Viktor's nails and the brush was now just hanging limply in his grip. 

He looked up to see Viktor with his eyes wide and cheeks flushed red. Yuuri had no idea what he was thinking or what he was feeling. He hadn't completely flipped out so he figured that was probably a good sign. 

"Do you mean that?" 

Yuuri paused. 

He knew he meant it. Had meant it since the moment he layed eyes on Viktor. Had meant it since Viktor showed up in his family's onsen. Had meant it since Viktor kissed him for the first time in the ice. Had meant it since he had given Viktor a ring in Barcelona. Had meant it since he'd moved to Russia to be with Viktor. He meant it now.

"Yes."

Yuuri thinks he might have gotten a little bit blinded at the sight of Viktor's smile.


	8. The Nights Were Made for Saying Things You Can't Say Tomorrow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the best way to confess your love is when they can't hear you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is from the song Do I Wanna Know by the Arctic Monkeys. its not the exact line, but whatever. 
> 
> thank you for the great response to this story and im sorry its been so Lon since i updated bit here i am!!!! im super uncreative so sometimes it takes a while to actually come up with scenarios for this story. so suggestions would always be welcome. 
> 
> dont forget to [Check Out My Tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/petitebaguettte)

Viktor sleeping was a sight that had Yuuri's heart melting. While Viktor was a generally happy person, that didn't erase the lasting effects of sadness and stress that had plagued him for so long. When he was asleep, all that washed away and all that was left was an untainted, beautiful expression of peace. Sometimes he'd even have a small, almost unnoticeable, smile on his face.

Viktor had a lot of sleeping habits that Yuuri never would have expected yo find. Each one sent butterflies straight to his stomach and melted his heart. Viktor was touchy even in his sleep, always seeking out the warmest thing he could find (usually it was Yuuri. Sometimes it was Makkachin. And on a very rare occasion, even Yurio). He sneezed in his sleep and his nose was left slightly scrunched until he woke up. He curled up into a ball when he slept alone. 

By far Yuuri's favorite habit, was Viktor's tendency to talk in his sleep. While he could almost always make out what Viktor was saying, it never made sense. Sometimes he'd wake up and tell Yuuri about his dreams, so he knew the talking was related to the dreams and what happened in them. But even still he could never figure out the meaning behind them.

Yuuri also had a habit while Viktor was sleeping. He liked to talk to him. Sometimes it seemed like Viktor was somehow registering his words and responding, but still never in a way Yuuri could really figure out. He liked to tell Viktor things and stories he wouldn't dare to when he was awake. It was a terrible habit and if he was honest, made it slightly harder to talk to the man when he was awake but Yuuri couldn't stop himself.

He'd told Viktor about the bad and negative parts of stories that he'd left out when he'd told them to Viktor while he was awake. About how as a child he'd gotten bullied about his weight and about wanting to be a figure skater. About how he'd been teased for taking ballet. He'd told Viktor about how it felt when he'd failed so spectacularly at the one Grand Prix. 

He told Viktor about all the doubts he had. About how sometimes he couldn't get it out of his mind that one day Viktor would leave him. About how he'd looked up to Viktor for so long and how baffling and hard it was to truly believe that Viktor was attracted to him and cared for him. About how he felt so plain and boring and unsure of himself. About how the last Grand Prix was a fluke and there was no way he could have won silver. 

And, without fail, every time he was done speaking, Viktor was inch slightly closer to him and babble things that didn't make sense but still somehow sounded and felt comforting. 

Yuuri didn't know if Viktor remembered or ever actually heard the things he said, but he hoped he didnt. Or maybe he did. It'd save him a lot of explaining later. He sort of guessed that Viktor had probably assumed and figured out most of it on his own but that was very different from actually being told. Yuuri was sure he would, someday, tell Viktor these things. For now though, it felt better to leave them said in the dead of night, when Viktor was asleep and Yuuri was more or less talking to himself. 

He didn't like keeping secrets from Viktor, and even though none of these felt like secrets, it still added a weight to his shoulders that he wasn't very fond of. He felt almost guilty for not sharing these things and for leaving out unnecessary (important) details of stories. He knee Viktor would never hold it against him for keeping all of these things to himself, but he still felt somewhat guilty.

Almost as if sensing his troubling thoughts, Viktor shifted closer in his sleep and leaned into the hand that Yuuri had buried into his hair. Yuuri happily let his hands brush gently through the silver strands as a soft smile fell across his face. Even in his sleep, Viktor never failed to make him feel infinitely better. He settled more into the bed and tightened his arm around Viktor's waist, slipping his hand underneath his shirt and rubbing gently as his skin. 

"I love you so much," Yuuri whispered, happy Viktor was asleep and unable to hear and comprehend it. 

"More than the moon," Viktor mumbled in response, cuddling in closer and nuzzling his face into Yuuri's neck at the sound of his voice and sighing gently in his sleep. 

Yuuri had no idea what it meant, but chose to take it to mean Viktor loved him too.


End file.
